Un amour trop intense
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Bill se fait jeter par Fleur, il se rend chez Charlie pour un peu de réconfort, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


Bonjour. Je suis Bill Weasley. Vous savez l'aîné des enfants de Arthur et Molly Weasley. J'ai 5 petits frères. Et une petite soeur. Je travaille à Gringotts. Je suis briseur de sorts. Je suis marié à Fleur Delacour. J'ai tout ce qu'un homme normal souhaiterait. Une grande famille chaleureuse et conviviale, une femme aimante et dévouée, un travail agréable et bien payé, une maison où il fait bon vivre. Et pourtant. Il me manque l'essentiel. Le plus important. La chose que j'ai toujours réver d'obtenir. Une chose contre-nature.

Immonde.

Horrible.

Dégoutante.

Immorale.

Incestueuse.

Et oui. Vous ne révez pas.

Je suis amoureux d'un de mes frères.

Charlie.

Je l'ai toujours aimé. Au début, d'un amour platonique, et sans arrière pensée. J'ai toujours pensé l'aimer d'un amour véritable et fraternel. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais trop.

Beaucoup trop.

J'ai pris conciense de mes sentiments quand en grandissant j'ai commencé à avoir des désirs d'hommes. Tous mes amis révaient de femmes blondes avec de gros seins. Moi ces visions frivoles ne me faisaient aucun effets. C'est en voyant mon petit frère sortir de la salle de bain le matin, encore tout humide de sa douche, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches que mon pantalon me devener étroit. Cette simple image était celle qui me hantait l'esprit, quand je me donnais maladroitement du plaisir dans mon lit le soir.

C'est à partir de ce moment je crois que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de mon petit frère.

J'ai dû supporter de voir mon frère au bras de plusieurs filles sans rien dans la tête, et laide comme des poux.

Je l'ai supporter.

Pour lui.

Au fil des années, j'ai découvert l'homosexualité. Suite à cela, je me voyais faire des choses obsènes à un Charlie qui aurait aimé ça. Je me voyais le prendre, et lui aimer ça. Je me voyais le baiser, et lui aimer ça.

J'étais un monstre.

Et j'en suis toujours un.

Je me suis mariée avec Fleur pour que l'on ne me pose pas de questions.

Je l'ai choisi elle car, étant trop stupide, elle ne se rendrait jamais compte de mon amour incestueux.

Quand je la regarde, je pense à mon frère.

Quand je lui souris, je pense à mon frère.

Quand je passe du temps avec elle, je pense à mon frère.

Quand je la prends dans mes bras, je pense à mon frère.

Quand je l'embrasse, je pense à mon frère.

Quand je dois lui faire l'amour, je pense à mon frère.

Charlie. Il hante mes jours et mes nuits. Jamais il ne me laisse seul.

Je m'étais résolu à passer le reste de ma vie comme ça. A souffrir en silence. A vivre un mariage basé sur un mensonge. Mais j'avais sousestimé Fleur. Elle n'était pas si bête. Et je ne sais comment, un jour elle m'a parlé de Charlie. Maintenant, je me rends compte que cette soirée où elle n'a fait que me parler de lui était un moyen de vérifier ses soupçons. Elle avait sortit des bouteilles, et ne finissait pas de nous servir à boire.

Elle me parla de lui. A n'en plus finir. Elle me parla de son célibat. De son manque éventuel et certain de chaleur humaine. De sa réserve de dragons. De sa solitude.

Elle parla.

Parla.

Et moi je ne dis rien.

Je l'écoutais.

Que faire d'autres.

Et là, elle se tourna vers moi, mettant fin à une tyrade qui devait durait depuis au moins 2 heures, et me demanda ce que j'en pensais.

Je restai interdit. Que répondre ?

Mon frère est seul et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Car à chaque fois qu'une fille m'étais présenté, je déclarai à Charlie, qui prenait toujours mon avis en compte, que cette fille n'en valait pas la peine.

Et Charlie restait seul. Avec ses dragons.

Ou alors je lui avoue de but en blanc que je suis amoureux de mon petit frère.

Délicat.

Je décidai de lui sortir une théorie maison où je présentait Chalrlie comme un handicapé du sentiment qui ne pouvait garder une fille bien logntemps.

Elle me regarda bizzarement, puis se leva, se planta devant moi. Je la regardai.

Que voulait-elle ?

Pourquoi me regardait-elle ainsi ?

Et puis, l'alcool prenant le dessus, elle s'énerva, commença à me frapper – pas assez fort pour me faire mal – hurlant qu'elle savait tout, que j'étais minable, qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, que je la dégoutais, qu'elle m'aimait, que je l'avais trahit.

Elle me poursuivit à travers la maison, me lanssant des objets du mobilier, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dehors. Elle referma la porte violemment.

Je restai là. Dans le froid de cette nuit d'Automne. N'ayant désormais plus de maison, plus de femme, plus de vie tranquille. Que faire ?

Alors je fis quelque chose de stupide, irréfléchi.

Je pris ma baguette et transplanait.

J'arrivai dans un petit appartement très simple, avec une déco peu recherchée, des meubles bien entretenus, des pièces propres mais bordéliques.

J'arrivai devant un jeune homme roux, le visage couturé de cicatrices, celui-ci était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, profitant de la fraicheur nocturne. Il tenait entre ses doigts une de ces cigarettes moldues. Il se retourna, me regarda, perplexe.

**- Et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'es fait jeter dehors ?** Me demanda-t-il l'air moqueur.

**- Oui. Fleur ne veut plus de moi.**

Son visage se décomposa. Il ne voulait pas me blesser, je le voyais, il avait voulu me faire un peu d'humour. Il s'approcha, hésitant quant à la démarche à prendre.

**- Tu veux dormir là ce soir ?** Son visage s'était radoucit, sa voix s'était baissée.  
- **Je veux bien. Désolé de t'emmbéter Charlie.**

**- Mais non voyons tu ne m'embètes pas du tout ! Tu as faim, tu veux quelque chose ? Une douche ? Une clope ? Tu vas voir c'est génial pour les peines de coeur.**

Il se mit à tourner joyeusement autour de moi, ramenant une couverture qu'il posa négligemment sur le canapé miteux, il posa une coupe pleine de fruits sur la petite table, et se baissa, cherchant sur la table quelque chose. Sa position me laissait une belle vue sur ses fesses.

La raison vous quitte quand vous êtes désespérés, triste, anéanti, et bourré.

Je m'approchai de lui, alors qu'il était toujours penché. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, et collai brutalement mon sexe à ses fesses.

Mon geste le stoppa net dans ses activités. Je le sentis raidir. Il se releva lentement, ne cherchant pas à se libérer. Je l'entendis souffler bruyament :

**- Bill ? A quoi joues-tu ?**

Son thon était étonné, suspect, et même un peu menaçant.

Je réfléchis vite à une façon de me sortir de cette situation, il me fallait une excuse.

Et vite.

Et puis, la solution m'aparut évidente.

**- Charlie, je viens de rompre avec Fleur, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de … heu... réconfort...?**

Je fis exprès de prendre une voix troublée, chagrinnée, hésitante, perdue. J'avais toujours été très bon acteur. Autant s'en servir maintenant.

**- Et donc tu vas me dire que tu serais près à faire ce genre de trucs avec ton **_**petit frère**_** uniquement par désespoir ? Non mais t'es complétement malade !**

Il tenta alors d'enlever mes mains de leur place. Mais l'alcool ayant complétement réduit mes neurones au silence, je l'attrapai violemment, le jetai sur le canapé, attrapai ma baguette, et rapidement, avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, des cordes s'attachèrent autour de ses poignets, sa bouche fut recouverte d'un bandeau, et il me fut offert, là, attaché, vulnérable.

D'un coup de baguette, je le fis léviter. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Une fois arriver, je le jetai sur le lit d'un coup de baguette. Une fois sur le lit, les cordes s'attachèrent toute seule aux barreaux.

Je fermai la porte, et me retounai. Il était allongé sur le lit, attaché, bayonné, imuissant.

Il me regarda d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

Je ne le pris pas en compte. Je levai de nouveau ma baguette, et jetai un rapide sort qui le débarassa de tous ces vêtements. Son regard passa du prisonnier insolent à la bête traquée. Il avait peur. Je le voyais. Et je m'en foutais.

Je me mit à califourchon sur lui.

Je commençai à embrasser cette peau dont j'avais toujours réver. Je le touchai. Je le léchai. Et c'était bon... Tellement bon...

Mes mains touchaient ces muscles bien faits, suivaient les traces de ses nombreuses cicatrices, tandis que ma bouche s'amusait à titiller ses tétons.

Je descendait de plus en plus.

Quant je fûs arriver à son sexe, je sentis Charlie se raidir, et je l'entendis sangloter. Je remontai vers lui pour le regarder. Il pleurait. Cette vision me troubla.

Devais-je continuer ? Pouvais-je vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ?

Je me dis que oui.

Moi j'avais souffert toute ma vie à cause de lui. Lui pourrait bien souffrir une petite heure en compensation.

J'esssuiais ses larmes avec mes pousses, et enlever le foulard qui l'empéchait de parler.

Une fois sa bouche libre, je me redressai, lui laissant quelques minutes de répit.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

La colère me remplit. Comment pouvait-il se plaindre ? C'était moi le plus à plaindre ! Je n'avais jamais demandé à être amoureux ! J'attrapai brutalement son visage et le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Quand il vit mon regard sûrement enflammé, il équarquilla les yeux et se tût.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Voilà pourquoi ! Toutes ces années à devoir regarder mon frère comme si de rien était, comme si je ne l'aimais pas, comme s'il n'était pas le fruit de mes fantasmes ! Et toi tu demandes pourquoi ? Egoïste ! Et moi alors ? J'ai souffert chaque minute de ma vie ! Ma vie merdique que j'ai crée pour essayer de ne plus penser à toi ! Pour te laisser tranquil ! Et voilà comment on me remercie ? Après tous mes sacrifices, voilà comment TU me remercies ! Tu peux bien supporter ça pendant une heure ? Une heure de ta vie si parfaite ! Une heure à recevoir l'amour de ton frère !**

Je lui hurlais dessus. Et lui me regardait, complétement déboussolé.

Pour achever ma tirade avec éclat, je soulevai ses jambes, pour les placer autour de ma taille. Je pris ses fesses entre mes mains, et placai ma verge tendue à l'extrème devant le corps tant désiré, devant son entrée. Il émit un brusque hoquet en la sentant. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Il me supplia. Encore et encore.

Et moi j'attendais. Pas sûr. J'avais penser le préparer avant de le pénétrer, pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Mais en même temps il avait piétiner mes sentiments. Il le méritait. Car si il m'était arriver tout ça c'était de sa faute. Alors oui il le méritait. Mais en même temps, c'était sûrment sa première aventure homosexuelle, donc je ne pouvais le prendre ainsi, sans même l'habituer à la douleur.

Un vrai combat se faisait en moi. Et le bien-être de mon frère vanquit mon désir et ma mauvaise foie. Je déplacai mes mains, pour que son adorable petit cul se retrouve dans ma main gauche. Je levai ma main droite, et entrait lentement un doigt en lui. Lentement ET doucement !

Il se raidit, me suplia encore plus d'arréter.

Je l'ignorais et entamai un lent va-et-viens pour l'habituer. Au bout d'un moment j'entrai un deuxième doigt. Je continuai mes mouvements alors que ses pleurs augmentaient. Qaund j'estimai que c'était bon je retirai mes doigt, et me replaçai devant son entrée. Il continuait de pleurer comme un bébé, et me suppliait dans une litanie sans fin, répétant sans cesse « s'il te plait arrètes, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, arrètes... ».

Je le regardai quelques intands suplémentaires. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, il ne me regardai même pas. Ses yeux, grands ouverts et pleins de larmes ne semblaient pas regardés une chose particulière, ses pleurs avaient mouillées ses jolies joues rouges de honte.

Je le voulais. Le dernier doute s'échappa, et je le pénétrai, pas très vite, mais pas super lentement non plus. Il pleura plus fort encore, tandis que je vivai le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'entamai un va-et-viens, goutant avec délice le plaisir d'être en lui, de sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur... Je voulais me fondre en lui, rester pour toujours ainsi.

Mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides et plus profonds. Quand mon sexe rencontra sa prostate, Charlie eut un hoquet, et il pleura encore et encore.

Au bout d'un moment, je me déversai en lui, ivre de plaisir, de contentement, de bonheur, de joie...

Je me mis debout, je pris mes habits et les enfilla, je récupérai ma baguette, et défis les liens autour des poignets de mon frère bien-aimé. Une fois libre, je vis avec horreur Charlie se mettre en position foetale, pleurant encore.

Le remord me prit tout à coup. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais forcé mon frère, je l'avais violé pour assouvir un désir ? Comment avais-je pû ? À lui ?

Je m'approchai doucement du lit, et m'assayait délicatement dessus. Je me mis à lui carresser les cheveux, tout doucement, sans rien dire.

Il eut alors ce mouvement très surprenant, compte tenue de la situation : il attrapa ma taille, et enfonça sa tête sur mes genoux, pleurant encore plus fort, ce même geste que faisait les petits enfants qui voulaient être consolés. Je continuait à lui carresser les cheveux.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parût être une éternité, il me chuchotta, toujours collé à mes genoux :

**- C'était vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? **Sa voix était hésitante, tremblante, rauque, et presque effrayée. J'avoue n'avoir pas tout de suite comprit de quoi il parlait, et puis je repensai au monologue effarant que je lui avais sortit, sur mon amour pour lui.

**- Oui... Répondais-je d'une toute petite voix... Oui, je t'aime.**

Il ne dit rien. Il continua à s'accrocher à moi comme si j'allais disparaître. Il finit par s'endormir, et moi aussi.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, il n'étais plus à côté de moi. Je paniquai ! Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Ne plus jamais vouloir me voir ?

**- Tu es réveillé ?**

Et bien non, il veut bien me revoir.

Il est tranquillement appuyé contre l'encradrement de la porte.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et je reste assis sur le lit, muet...

**- Et bien ? On dirait que tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est ta rupture avec Fleur qui te met dans un tel état ? Aller, t'inquiètes donc pas, t'en trouveras une autre, 100 fois mieux, perds pas espoir !**

Je compris où il voulait en venir... Il ne souhaitait pas en parler, il voulait juste faire comme si de rien était... Continuer à vivre sa vie tranquillement, sans penser que son frère ainé nourrit à son égard des sentiments incestueux... Et bien soit, il en serait ainsi...

Depuis ce jour, Charlie est resté très distant envers moi. Mais c'était mieux ainsi... Enfin, je crois...


End file.
